The University of Chicago has long recognized the importance of clinician scientists capable of utilizing[unreadable] laboratory discoveries to evolve novel therapeutic approaches and using clinical observations to inform and[unreadable] shape basic investigations. The Career Development Program of the Chicago Breast Cancer SPORE is[unreadable] committed to identifying and mentoring investigators interested in translational breast cancer research. The[unreadable] program will primarily provide a tightly structured multidisciplinary mentoring for junior faculty with the[unreadable] greatest potential of developing independent programs in translational breast cancer research; however,[unreadable] exceptional senior faculty who demonstrate strong interest in developing a program of translational research[unreadable] in breast cancer may also be eligible. Investigators may come from clinical or basic science backgrounds,[unreadable] provided that their research aims are translational in nature. We will use a rigorous review process and work[unreadable] with department Chairs to identify and recruit the most talented and promising candidates who will undergo a[unreadable] rigorous and effective mentoring program. Programmatic leadership and individual mentoring will be[unreadable] provided by a multidisciplinary mentoring committee, which must include the necessary representation from[unreadable] the basic/population sciences, clinical sciences, and biostatistics so that all disciplines are represented for[unreadable] optimal mentoring of the awardee. These mentors are established cancer researchers and as members of[unreadable] the UCCRC have access to all the Cancer Center sponsored Cores. A unique aspect of this program is the[unreadable] inclusion of Dr. Eileen Dolan, an outstanding translational scientist who will serve as career mentor/coach for[unreadable] all junior faculty awardees. As Chairperson for the University of Chicago Committee on the Reappointment of[unreadable] Assistant Professors (COROAP) she knows what it takes to be promoted at the University of Chicago and[unreadable] will be available at regularly scheduled times to discuss career goals, activities, and aspirations for[unreadable] reappointment and eventual promotion with each Career Development awardee. The explicit expectation is[unreadable] that the awardees will utilize the resources made available to them for the development of independent[unreadable] research programs and acquisition of independent funding in breast cancer research.